living_steelfandomcom-20200214-history
Trident
Trident is a senior member of the Starguild whose position is secured by its sole possession of the secrets of teleporter technology. It began as the Imperial Research and Development department, and was responsible for developing advanced Gate Drive. This was by far the most efficient means of interstellar travel, and secured the Imperium's domination of known space. Shortly thereafter the Starguild, fearing growing Imperial power, forced a split between this research and development branch and the Imperium. The split marked the first independent formation of a company within the Starguild in decades, and gave birth to the Trident corporation. Since the split, Trident has become a powerful and independent force. Continuing its policy of advanced research and exploration, Trident research probes were the first to discover Rhand. Since then, Rhand has consumed the majority of Trident's assets, with the entire advanced Research and Development department, known as RMBK, moving to the planet. Trident had a far larger Starforce on Rhand than seemed necessary for this remote world, and they were clearly the most powerful force on the planet. The military was supported by the efficient Trident Law Enforcement Agency, which was large, well equipped, and highly trained. The ostensible justification for these two forces was the security and safety of the large tourist population. The Imperium knew better, although the purpose of this force and the goals of the research teams were never disclosed. Trident military and Law Enforcement teams were scattered about Rhand on full alert before the invasion. They were expecting an Imperial show of force, but not an all out alien invasion. Trident's Starfleet was caught completely off guard and destroyed along with the Imperial fleet. Evacuation of Rhand's civilian population was barely underway when the ORCA system was attacked and disabled. Today, Trident forces are scattered about Rhand trying to regroup with their civilian population. Many feel the Imperium has attacked Rhand, and those unaffected by the viral attack are trying to get back to their homes. Unlike Imperial forces, Trident soldiers had their families here; this was not just another remote field assignment, but a world about which they felt very strongly. Most units find their members splitting off in various directions. Often this has led to conflict over possession of the few Grav and ground vehicles. Tension, breakdown of command, and radioed pleas for help from communities all over Rhand have resulted in a scattering of Trident forces. They are no longer military units, but men and women travelling in groups towards their homes. Trident Starcaste communities were scattered about Rhand in self-contained complexes. Typical population of these centers was 50 thousand Starcaste and 200 thousand Bondsmen. These communities were hit by the Spectral bombardment and viral attack, and most were consumed in the ensuing violence. Today they are largely abandoned, and their former population is now broken up into roving bands of marauders and refugees seeking food and shelter. A few have managed to overcome the destructive elements following a bloody civil war. Now, badly weakened and running short of supplies, they are trying to turn away marauding bands from other complexes. Trident's RMBK plant housed the advanced research and development department. It was and remains a complete mystery, as it had been under the tightest of security, and was completely leveled by Spectral bombardment. Category:Starguild Imperium